duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
All You Need Is Now (song)
"All You Need Is Now" is a single by Duran Duran, and the first single from the All You Need Is Now album. It was released as a download via the iTunes store on 8 December 2010. About the song The song is the title track of Duran Duran's 13th studio album All You Need Is Now, which began production in February 2010. On 8 September 2010, Producer Mark Ronson spoke on CCN about his experience working with the band on the new album, and said that "All You Need Is Now" is one of his favorite Duran songs of all time. In an interview on BBC Breakfast, Roger Taylor said the song is about "living in the moment and enjoy that moment where you are now". Music video The music video was filmed in London, UK during November 2010 with Director Nick Egan. It premiered on 21 December 2010. A second official video was created via the Genero TV Contest. The music video was made by Andrea Benitez, Gonzalo Tugas, Hissora Linse and Luber Mujica. With a description of 'Loose your head, loose control, all you need is now...', it starred Corina Hernandez and Rebecca Kronvall. Song versions *"All You Need Is Now" (Album Version) 4:33 *"All You Need Is Now" (Cut To The Chase Mix/Radio Edit) 3:37 *"All You Need Is Now" (R2V2/Radio Mix) 3:45 *"All You Need Is Now" (R2V2 But Longer/Extended Mix) 4:33 *"All You Need Is Now" (Alternate R2V2 Remix) 3:45 *"All You Need Is Now" (Youth Kills Mix) 4:53 *"All You Need Is Now" (Youth Kills Alt Doom Mix) 4:53 *"All You Need Is Now" (Tom Middleton Cosmos Remix) 7:51 *"All You Need Is Now" (Pablo La Rosa Remix) 6:03 *"All You Need Is Now" (New Radio Mix 2011) 3:45 Other appearances Albums: *''All You Need Is Now'' *''All You Need Is Now (Promo)'' *''DMC: DJ Only 144 - Feb 2011'' *''Radio Informer Future Songs: March 2011'' *''Promo Only: Mainstream Radio - April 11'' *''Coachella - Record Store Day: April 16, 2011'' *''Hot Party: Spring 2011'' *''Hot Parade: Spring 2011'' *''Ultimix: 168'' *''The Music of Duran Duran'' Singles: *"All You Need Is Now" (Promo) *"All You Need Is Now" - Belgium: 945.B271.122 - PIASB 271 CDPRO Videos & DVDs: *''All You Need Is Now: EPK'' *''Dior Addict: Video'' TV shows: *''One Night Only: Duran Duran'' *''Loose Women'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar, backing vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar, backing vocals Lyrics It's all up to you now find yourself in the moment go directly to the voodoo now the channel is open lose your head lose control you come on delicate and fine like a diamond in the mind oh who o yeaaaa when you move into the light you're the greatest thing alive oh whoa o and you sway in the moon the way you did when you were younger when we told everybody all you need is now stay with the music let it play a little longer you don't need anybody all you need is now everybody's gunning for the v.i.p. section but your better up and running in another direction with your bones in the thrall throw a shadow on the vine bat your lashes let it shine whoa o yeaaaa every moment that arrives you're the greatest thing alive oh whoa o and you sway in the moon the way you did when you were younger and we told eveybody all you need is now stay with the music let it play a little longer we don't need anybody all you need is now all you need all you need is now all you need all you need is now all you need all you need is now and we will sway in the moon the way we did when we were younger (when we were younger) when we told everbody all you need is now stay with the music let it play a little longer (a little longer) we don't need anybody all you need is now See also *Discography 4: All You Need Is Now *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:All You Need Is Now singles